


strings

by brandiwyne421 (brandywine421)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandiwyne421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint sat down on the couch.  He shifted in place, visibly uncomfortable but his eyes lacking their normal tense expression.  He shifted again and Tony glanced at him when he saw Natasha narrow her eyes at him.</p><p>"Seriously?" she asked.  "It's not even eight a.m. yet."</p><p>"Fuck you.  You're just mad you didn't get the call first," Clint replied, flipping her off.</p><p>For this <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37924748#t37924748">prompt at AvengerKink</a> for carinascott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strings

**Author's Note:**

> From this [prompt at AvengerKink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37924748#t37924748) by carinascott.
> 
> Summarized prompt: _Steve Rogers isn't the innocent, blushing virgin that everyone assumes he is. Oh, he blushes adorably at minimal provocation, but a virgin he isn't. Steve tends to sleep with.....a lot of people._

Clint sat down on the couch.  He shifted in place, visibly uncomfortable but his eyes lacking their normal tense expression.  He shifted again and Tony glanced at him when he saw Natasha narrow her eyes at him.  
  
"Seriously?" she asked.  "It's not even eight a.m. yet."  
  
"Fuck you.  You're just mad you didn't get the call first," Clint replied, flipping her off.  
  
"Share with the class?" Tony asked.  
  
Natasha and Clint glanced at each other.  Clint flipped her off again and stormed out, well, limped out, but the point was made.  
  
"Wow, I'm not even sure I want to know," Tony snorted.  
  
"Yes, you do.  But I'm not going to be the one to tell you," she said.

* * *

  
"Are you sure…we have…time… _Goddammit_ …"  
  
He bit his lip when his dick slid out with a wet pop.  "Language, Bruce."  
  
"Sorry, sorry…God…"  
  
The first time Steve offered to 'suck the math out of his cock', Bruce had been startled and a little flattered; but it only took once for him to realize that Steve needed, and enjoyed, sex.  He was a supersoldier so it was only logical that his libido was supersized, too.  
  
And _goddamn_ if he didn't suck cock like a machine.  
  
"You can fuck my mouth if you want, this is supposed to be stress relief, not self-restraint practice," Steve said, leaning back and looking up at him from his position on his knees on the pristinely clean lab floor.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Bruce bit back a laugh.  "You won't let me curse but you'll say that?"  
  
"The G-D word is the worst word," Steve smiled, licking a stripe up his cock and circling the head with his tongue.  
  
"Got it," he smiled, gently putting his hand on the back of Steve's head and pushing deep into his mouth.

* * *

  
"She's bendy.  No one's that bendy.  Do you think she's a superhero, too?"  
  
"We're not recruiting superheroes from porn," Steve said.  
  
Tony froze in the doorway and tried to correlate what he was seeing.  Well, he knew what he was seeing - Porn on all the flatscreens, sure - fun - but Virginal Captain America watching with Clint and Natasha couldn't be real.  
  
"I'm that bendy," Natasha said, tilting her head as she appraised the naked people's technique.  
  
"You're watching porn," Tony said, catching their attention.  "You're watching porn with _Steve_.  Steve's watching porn."  
  
Clint rolled his eyes.  "You haven't - " he glanced between Tony and Steve.  
  
"He's got a girlfriend.  I have standards," Steve replied before Clint could finish.  
  
"Wait, what?" Tony asked.  
  
"Never mind, Tony.  Is the explicit pornography upsetting you?" Natasha glared at Clint.  
  
Tony blinked.  "Uh, yeah, that's it.  I'm going to go somewhere else now."

* * *

  
"Don't you dare fucking stop," Clint said when Steve's phone started trilling.  
  
Steve pushed in deep until Clint saw stars and stopped.  "Where's it coming from?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, Cap, just…come on," Clint groaned, clenching around Steve's dick and trying not to beg.  He could feel the phone vibrating persistently under his chest where he was bent over the kitchen counter.  
  
Steve's massive hand wrapped around his cock and he pulled out slowly before thrusting in deep and twisting at the same time, Clint sputtering a string of curses as he came in his fist.  "Fuck…"  
  
"The twist, right?  Gets you every time," Steve laughed softly.  
  
"You're such an asshole," Clint panted, turning when Steve pulled out.  "Want me to finish you off?"  
  
"That would be very polite of you, Clint," Steve snorted.  "But you're still going to have to clean up the kitchen."  
  
 _Still worth it._

* * *

  
"I had an interesting conversation with Jane last night," Pepper said.  
  
"The two of you don't seem to have much in common, what was it about, shoes?" Tony replied absently, listening but letting his fingers tap out his ideas.  
  
"Not so much.  She and Thor had a fun night with Steve recently.  She wanted to know if we'd scheduled an appointment yet."  
  
"Huh.  What kind of an appointment?"  Pepper had one eyebrow raised when he finally glanced up.  "Sorry, still don't get it."  
  
She sighed.  "You didn't used to be this oblivious."  
  
"You didn't used to be this weird but I don't harass you about it," he muttered.  
  
" _Steve_."  
  
"Yes, I know Steve."  
  
"Steve is a sexpot."  
  
Tony finally knew what it was like to choke on his own tongue.

* * *

  
Bruce didn't hear his phone or a knock or a ping from JARVIS but he would admit to being slightly distracted since he was pounding Steve from behind on his living room carpet.  
  
"This is why civilized people knock," Steve said.  Bruce paused to examing the accidental bite mark he'd left before turning to see Tony standing open-mouthed in the doorway.  
  
"Jesus, Tony, what the hell?" Bruce yelled.  
  
"I - okay, so, yeah, I'll wait in the kitchen."  
  
Steve snorted and rolled over to sit down on the blanket when Bruce pulled out.  "Do you want to finish before I talk to him?"  
  
Bruce thumped his ear and tossed his boxers at him.  Steve was much less shy with his clothes off than he ever was fully dressed.  "Do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
"Solidarity's okay with me," Steve smiled.  
  
Tony was leaning against the counter, deep in thought.  Bruce wasn't sure of his friend's reaction but he didn't have a reason to be angry and he was pretty sure Tony wasn't a homophobe.  
  
"Hey, Tony.  Do we need to talk?" Steve asked.  
  
Tony opened his mouth and closed it again.  After a long moment, he narrowed his eyes at Steve.  "You are a _liar_.  You said you were a virgin."  
  
"I never said that, I just decided not to correct you when you said it," Steve countered.  
  
"But you slept with Thor and Jane - and Bruce!" Tony blurted out.  "Bruce!"  
  
Bruce shrugged and crossed his arms.  
   
"Bruce is my friend and he's hot and unattached," Steve pointed out.  Bruce may have involuntarily preened.  
  
"Thor and Jane - "  
  
Steve held up his hand.  "I don't talk about the people I spend time with.  But _if_ that happened, I promise you it was a voluntary experience for all."  
  
Tony shook his head.  "You're a slut.  Captain America is a _slut_..."  
  
"No slut-shaming, Tony, come on," Bruce frowned.  
  
"Tony," Steve said softly.  "What's this really about?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony replied finally.  "Pepper and I can still ' _get jiggy with it_ '."  
  
"Never say that again," Bruce said, moving past him for a bottle of water.  
  
Steve slid up to sit on the counter and face Tony head on.  "You joke about sex all the time, but you're Pepper's.  We're friends, we don't have to bang to be friends."  
  
"Bang.  Huh."  
  
Steve sighed.  "I get stressed out, too.  I get sad and angry and frustrated - "  
  
"And sad," Bruce reiterated, ignoring Steve's glare.  
  
"But," he picked up.  "I can't get drunk and there are only so many punching bags I can destroy before I mess up my hands.  Sex is something I can do to get out of my head for a while."  
  
Tony tilted his head, thoughtful.  "I can actually get that.  But you should get that my girlfriend is very hurt that we weren't invited to your playdates."  
  
"I'm going to have to remind Jane not to talk to people about those playdates," Steve said.  "Captain America has a reputation, you know."  
  
"I do now," Tony winked, turning to Bruce.  "Hang a sock on the door next time, buddy."

* * *

  
"You're…very…very…good at this…Jesus…"  
  
Steve leaned back, wiping his mouth and giving Pepper a scolding look.  "Language."  
  
"She said the same thing to me last week, Cap, don't get excited," Tony said from behind him.  "I can't believe I’m going to 'bang' Captain America."  
  
"Clint actually tried to pledge allegiance to my cock but there's a time and a place for jokes."


End file.
